Akamaru and Me
by LokyCry
Summary: Naruto diserah tugaskan menjaga Akamaru oleh Kiba... oh..oh.. gawat... apa yang akan terjadi ya? hal lucu apa yang meraka lewati? fic gaje n penuh dengan kesalahan... RnR!


**Disclaimer: punya sapa ya? punya saya bukan? *di tendang om Masashi Kishimoto***

**Warning: penuh dengan miss typo, kegajeaan, kesalahan dan keancuran... OOC? pastinya... Sho-Ai? Ya iyalah... yang ga suka Sho-ai ga usah baca ^_^ aku ga mungkin maksa kok *Tangan udah pegang golok*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akamaru and Me?<strong>

"Jadi begitulah Naruto, tolong ya?" dihadapanku Kiba memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh dan bagiku ini bagaikan ritual menyembah-nyembah orang ganteng sepertiku, ok, otakku mulai kacau balau. "Tu..tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa? Aku masih belum mengerti." Kataku jujur.

Kiba menghela napas seakan-akan untuk berbicara dengan orang sepertiku butuh kesabaran dan ketabahan mental. Itu berlebihan, aku sungguh sangat tersinggung. "Jadi begini Naruto. Aku dan shikamaru mau pergi ke luar kota dulu, tentu saja untuk berobat soalnya shikamaru akhir-akhir ini sakit dan alergi bila terkena bulu dari akamaru. Jadi~" Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya agar aku bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. "Jadii…. Kau memintaku untuk merawat akamaru sementara kalian berobat begitu?" sambungku cepat. Gila, ternyata otak pas-pasan sepertiku bisa menyambung kalimat dari Kiba. "Benar, kau pintar juga Naruto." Jawab kiba sambil tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum…

Kiba tersenyum sedikit berharap…

Aku tersenyum lagi….. "Tidak!" jawabku cepat. "Narutoooo… aku mohon… pliiisss.." Kiba meraung-raung sambil memegangi celanaku. "Hei, hentikan." Aku berusaha menarik lagi celanaku yang ditarik paksa oleh kiba, beberapa murid konoha yang juga berada di koridor menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh, mungkin dipikiran mereka kami seperti pasangan homo yang najis. _"Naruto, kau harus menikahi ku, lihat perutku… perutku buncit Naruto… aku hamil…!" Kiba memohon-mohon dikaki ku. "Lepaskan aku Kiba! Sadarlah, aku tidak mungkin ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung, itu bukan bayiku kiba... itu tumor kiba... ITU TUMOR!"_ Ok, Cut! Itu hanya dibayanganku. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku bisa-bisa mati di tempat.

"Aku mohon Naruto… aku mohon.." Kiba mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no jutsu. Uhhhkkk… sungguh aku tidak tahan melihat matanya itu, matanya itu sungguh… sungguhh… sungguhh membuatku….

"Hoeeeekkk…" aku muntah di tempat saat itu juga. Sungguh sangat najis menatapmu Kiba.

"Baiklah… baiklah… aku akan merawat akamaru. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam merawat anjing lho, Kiba." Tegasku jujur. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang mematikan. Bisa saja karena akamaru tinggal denganku dia ikut-ikutan makan ramen sepertiku lalu mati dengan tidak elite karena overdosis ramen. _"Naruto…..Naruto… akamaru mati Naruto… hiks… dari mulutnya bukan keluar busa tapi mie ramen, Naruto…. MIE RAMEN!" Kiba menangis terisak-isak di dadaku, sebagai sahabat tentu saja aku harus menabahkan hati Kiba. "Sabarlah Kiba, lagipula itu bukan mie ramen, itu adalah tali tambang. Aku salah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mangkok akamaru. Tabahlah Kiba." Kataku dramatis. "Syukurlah Naruto. Aku pikir dia mati karena makan ramen ternyata karena makan tali tambang." Kiba tersenyum padaku sambil menyeka air mata dari wajahnya, aku membalas senyum kiba._

_Kiba tersenyum lagi…_

_Aku tersenyum lagi…_

_Kiba tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan kunai…_

_Aku tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin…._

"_KUBUNUH KAU! DASAR BANCI…!" _

"_AAARGGHH…MAAFKAN AKU KIBA… !" Kiba mengamuk karena kematian akamaru.._

Sial, kenapa aku selalu membayangkan yang mengerikan terus, tapi Kiba cocok juga jadi psikopat seperti itu. Ok, ok, fokus Naruto, kata pikiranku sendiri. Sungguh, imajinasiku sangat liar. "Kau jangan salah Naruto, akamaru itu anjing terpandai di seluruh Konoha. Percaya deh." Perkataan Kiba langsung membuyarkan imajinasiku. "Misalnya seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Lihat nih." Kiba meletakkan akamaru di lantai koridor. "Ehem… akamaru sit down." Dengan cepat akamaru langsung duduk, Kiba tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirikku. Sahabatku, sungguh sangat menjijikan senyum mu itu, kataku dalam hati. "Liat lagi nih Naruto, akamaru go to the supermarket, buy me some fresh fruit, ham sandwich 'n cappuccino with the chocolate cream on top, okay akamaru?" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum sombong.

Aku diam….

Kiba diam…

Akamaru diam…

Preeettt… "Beeeuuhhh, kampret akamaru kentut." Aku langsung menutup hidungku daripada harus mencium aroma menyegarkan dari gas hasil sampah-sampah busuk di dalam perut akamaru. Bukannya ikutan menutup hidung, Kiba malah berlari ke arah akamaru sambil memeluknya dengan sayang, "Kasian kamu akamaru, perkataanku terlalu sulit ya buat otakmu? Maaf ya akamaru." Apa? Gila! Ternyata kalau akamaru ga bisa berpikir, dia langsung kentut. Hebat! Jangan-jangan otaknya akamaru ada di pantat kalau ga bisa berpikir tinggal kentut terus disayang-sayang sama majikannya. Mantaaapp! Enak banget idup lo akamaru, coba kalau aku yang kayak gitu. _"Naruto, coba kau kerjakan soal matematika nomor 2." Kata Iruka sensei sambil terus menatapku yang berada di depan kelas._

_Aku diam…_

_Teman-teman dikelas diam.._

_Heniiing…_

_Tiba-tiba… Preeetttt…. Aku kentut… "Ohh.. Naruto kasian dirimu, apakah soalnya begitu sulit? Oh kasian otakmu Naruto, jangan dipaksa ya, kau boleh duduk kok." Kata iruka sensei sambil memelukku dengan penuh haru_…. Beeeuuuhhh, enak banget ya kalo punya otak di pantat, ga bisa berpikir tinggal kentut terus di sayang-sayang sama orang. Kapan ya aku juga punya otak di pantat kayak akamaru. "Hei Naruto, kau melamun ya?" aku kaget mendengar suara Kiba, "Ah, maaf.. hehehehe." Kataku sambil ketawa. Kiba menggendong akamaru kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku. Aku merasa seperti diserah tugaskan untuk menjaga suatu barang berharga senilai emas berlian milik kerajaan Inggris, bedanya kalau emas berlian dijual bisa dapat uang ratusan juta yen, akamaru kujual bisa dapat cubitan mesra dari kiba ratusan juta kali. Sungguh malang nasibmu akamaru, hargamu bahkan lebih murah dari mie ramen super murah milikku.

"Ingat ya Naruto, jaga akamaru dengan baik. Dia pintar kok, jadi mudah untuk merawatnya." Kata Kiba lagi sambil pergi menuju Shikamaru yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. "Huh, apa-apaan itu… jaga akamaru ya, dia pantar kok, jadi mudah merawatnya… Huh, kalau mudah merawatnya bawa saja sendiri jangan menyuruhku, dasar." Aku mencibir sambil memeletkan lidah. Akamaru menatapku, aku membalas menatap akamaru. "Apa liat-liat! Tidak pernah ngeliat orang seganteng aku ya? Huh, heran menatap akamaru seperti melihat Kiba, perasaanku jadi kesal lagi. Apa aku siksa akamaru saja ya?" Akamaru langsung gemetaran, saat itulah akamaru merasa ingin menangis seumur hidupnya, instingnya mengatakan bahwa majikannya salah mempunyai teman seperti Naruto. Wahai majikanku, cepatlah jemput aku sebelum aku mati ditangan orang ini.

* * *

><p>"Temee.. Hoiii temee…" aku berteriak-teriak memanggil Sasuke di depan pagar rumah megah milik Uchiha itu. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka, Sasuke menampakan diri di depan pintu, perlahan membuka gerbang lalu~<p>

BRUSSHHH….. Sasuke menyiramku dengan seember air penuh.

"Huaaahh.. apa-apaan kau Uchiha mesum. Kenapa menyiramku dengan air, dasar teme!" aku sendiri mencak-mencak karena bajuku basah kuyup, didepanku Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan dingin, "Kau Berisik, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke enteng, aku hanya menatapnya marah, "Itu karena kau telat membuka pagar tau! Dasar sudah dipanggil-panggil tapi tidak keluar-keluar juga. Dasar teme." Jawabku marah-marah. Sasuke menatapku lagi, aku balas menatapnya, tiba-tiba perasaanku bergolara, jantungku berdetak keras, darahku mengalir terbalik, napasku tidak teratur, wajahku makin dekat dengan wajahnya, tiba-tiba kami berciuman dengan brutalnya. Ok, cut! Tidak seekstrim itu. Kami hanya saling menatap 'mesra' istilah lainnya main pelotot-pelototan.

"Kau benar-benar dobe terbodoh sedunia." Perkataannya membuatku makin kesal, mungkin kalau aku orang biasa yang tidak punya mental baja bakal menangis meraung-raung seperti gadis perawan dicubit preman pasar kemudian mengadu pada kakeknya.

"_Kakek Jiraiya… huweeeee…. Aku dibodoh-bodohin sama Sasuke, kakeekk…hiks... aku tidak terima kakeekk.. kakek harus pukul Sasuke! Bunuh Sasuke! SODOMI DIA KAKEEKK!"_

_Jiraiya berbalik menatapaku dengan pandangan bersinar tatapannya serius memperlihatkan keteguhan seorang ninja kemudian memegang pundakku lalu berkata~, "Maaf Naruto, kakek impoten."_ Beuuhhh.. sadap….!

Ok..ok… pikiranku mulai kacau lagi, aku kembali menatap Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah suatu benda kecil yang tertempel di tembok depan pagar, "Kalau kau mau memanggilku, pencet saja bell disana, kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan begitu." Perkataan Sasuke menancap di dadaku, selain bego ternyata aku juga buta. Oh Em Ji, kesalah pahaman ini harus diluruskan, aku harus berkelit dengan pintarnya, ayo Naruto cari alasan yang tepat, setidaknya setarakan otakmu dengan Einstein."Uhmm.. begini, aku tidak memencet bell soalnya tadi kuku ku abis pedicure aku ga mau kuku ku jadi lecet." Mantaaapp… sekarang aku makin terlihat seperti seorang banci salon yang kurang sentuhan om-om hidung belang.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan paling nista, seakan-akan aku ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa yang dijaga ketat oleh polisi kekar berpakaian layaknya bintang porno Miyabi.

"Kau orang terbodoh kedua didunia ini, dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin. Aku langsung kaget.

"Eh? Yang pertama siapa?"

Sasuke menatapku lagi, "Einstein."

Aku bengong, kemudian ~ BUAGGH, aku membanting foto Einstein yang kusimpan didalam dompetku yang berukuran 3x4 dengan bingkai kaca emas itu, kemudian menginjak-injaknya dengan nista, "Dasar kakek bodoh (Einstein)… kau memberikan petuah yang salah pada anak didikmu ini… aku dibego-begoin lagi sama Teme sialan itu… Kau Kakek Banci Jablay!"

xxXXXxx

"Lalu dobe, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sasuke berjalan disebelahku sambil terus menatap toko-toko yang kami lewati, "Kau memaksaku ikut pergi denganmu, padahal aku lebih suka berdiam diri di rumahku."

"Dengar ya teme, kita keluar untuk mencari makan buat akamaru." Jawabku sambil menggendong akamaru di dekapanku. "Kita akan ke pet shop, lagipula siapa yang menghabiskan makanan akamaru tadi? Dasar, kau itu rakusnya kelewatan." Omel ku lagi. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria saja. Aku hanya mengehela napas dalam, dasar teme, kalau lapar juga liat-liat keadaan dong! Makanan akamaru juga diembat. Huufft…..

**_20 menit yang lalu_**

"Hei dobe! Aku lapar… buatkan aku sesuatu." Sasuke menonton tv sambil makan keripik, disampingnya akamaru juga ikut menatap layar kotak bergambar itu, Kotak apa itu? Kenapa ada manusia di dalamnya… uhhh mengerikan! Pikiran akamaru mulai aneh-aneh.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merubah channel tv ke siaran discovery channel tentang perkembang biakan masa kawin serigala hutan. Akamaru kaget lalu langsung berlari ke dapur, disebelahnya Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah akamaru, "Dasar akamaru, ternyata takut sama serigala, padahal sendirinya juga jenis anjing."

Di dapur Akamaru langsung berlindung di bawah kaki Naruto, "Kau kenapa akamaru? Dikerjain teme ya?" kata Naruto cemas, dihadapannya Akamaru hanya gemetaran. Ya ampyuunn, kaget banget aku, dasar manusia yang bernama Sasuke itu, merubah channel ke acara porno gitu, mana serigala betina nya seksi banget lagi. Uhhhh…. Aku kan maluuu…

5 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dapur sambil membawa nampan, "Makanan siaaap!" Naruto membawa 2 mangkok mie ramen dan 1 mangkok mkanan anjing untuk akamaru. "Hei dobe, kau tidak bisa memasak selain ramen ya? Aku mau burger atau pizza." Keluh Sasuke sambil terus memakan ramen dihadapanya. "Kau itu cerewet sekali, masih untung kubuatkan makanan. Baiklah, tunggu sini, jangan makan ramen ku. Aku akan buatkan sandwich."

"Tapi aku mau burger atau pizza."

"CEREWET!"

Naruto kembali lagi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk makan ramen. Mangkok ramen Sasuke sudah habis tapi perutnya masih berbunyi, dia benar-benar lapar. 'Ramen punya si dobe boleh kumakan tidak ya? Kalau dia marah bagaimana? Uhhh… kalau begitu…' Sasuke beralih menatap mangkok akamaru, dengan cepat dilahapnya semua makanan akamaru.

"GUK…GUKK!" Akamaru marah….

"Diam…Kau….Anjing…Kampung…" Sasuke menatap akamaru dengan death glarenya, akamaru langsung menciut. "Kaing..kaing…"

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa potong burger buatannya dengan ekstra tomat. "Burger sia… HIYAAAAAHHH!" Naruto kaget sejadi-jadinya, didepannya sang teme sedang asyik melahap makanan akamaru hingga tandas.

"Te..teme… apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto panik.

"Aku lapar dobe."

"Ta..tapi jangan makan makanan anjing begitu, Dasar Bodoh!" Naruto langsung menarik mangkok akamaru dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke agak kecewa.

"Kalau ini kumakan boleh?" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

"Kaing…kaing…" akamaru kini dilahap oleh Sasuke yang kelaparan, Urat-urat saraf Naruto mulai bermunculan. "KAU ITU ORANG TERBODOH KETIGA SEDUNIA, TEMEE!"

DUAAAGGHH… Sasuke dihajar oleh Naruto dengan tonjokan mesra.

**_Back to Reality_**

"Hei teme, di toko sini saja. Sepertinya semua makanan hewan lengkap." Kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke masuk ke sebuah pet shop. Di dalamnya ada beberapa hewan peliharaan yang dipajang untuk dijual, Sasuke asyik melihat anjing-anjing yang dipajang di toko sedangkan Naruto dan akamaru sedang bingung memilih makanan anjing. "Kau suka makanan yang mana akamaru? Yang rasa daging atau rasa strawberry? Kalau aku mau rasa ramen, ada gak ya?" Akamaru jadi berpikir, nih orang serius beliin aku makanan atau mau ngelucu?

"Hei..hei dobe… lihat anjing ini lucu banget kan?" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa seekor anjing di gendongannya. Naruto dan akamaru berbalik berharap dapat melihat anjing yang dibilang Sasuke lucu itu.

"Sa…Sasuke.. itu kan.. Anjing Pittbul…"

"Iya… lucu kan.. ihhhh ngegemesin deh…" ~ _WHAT? DARIMANA NYA?_ Naruto dan Akamaru teriak bareng dalam hati. Total aneh banget ngeliat Sasuke gendong-gendong anjing Pittbul sambil teriak ke orang-orang, _"Eh lihat deh, anjing nya lucu kan? Ngegemesin kan? Apalagi badannya yang kekar… iihhh imut banget deh…"_ Naruto jadi pengen muntah bareng akamaru membayangkan Sasuke sampai begitu.

"Eh, Liat dobe.. ada lagi yang imut… duuhh lucu banget… bulldog memang paling lucu.. apalagi pipinya yang menggelambir gitu… ihhh imut banget…" Sungguh, Naruto dan akamaru tersiksa melihat pemandangan nista dihadapannya selain menyaksikan pernyataan cinta Rock Lee kepada Sakura. Dalam bayangan Naruto, Sasuke lebih mirip ngeggendong nenek-nenek kekar sambil main cilukba ala mesum.

Jujur, Naruto lebih suka ngeliat Sasuke nggendong-gendong Rock lee sambil teriak ke orang-orang_," Eh lihat deh… anjing peliharaanku lucu kan? Imut bangeett.. apalagi mata eksotisnya dan pakaian ekstrimnya membuat hatiku terenyuh… lucuu banget…."_ Daripada harus melihat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke, makhluk menyilaukan dan sanggup membuat cewek-cewek bertekul lutut dengan sekali lirikan mata mengatakan bahwa anjing terimut didunia adalah bulldog…. Tragis!

Aku diam menyaksikan pemandangan nista Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Kau jangan iri Naruto, kau juga sama imutnya dengan bulldog ini kok."

"NAJIIIISSSS….!" Teriakku tegas.

Keributan yang dibuat Sasuke mengundang penjaga toko mendekat, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Bulldog tadi, "Anjing ini siapa namanya?" Penjaga tadi menatap anjing yang sedang digendong oleh Sasuke. "Oh namanya Michelle."

Aku agak kaget mendengarnya. Gila, lebih bagus namanya daripada bentuknya! "Hn… nama panjangnya siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menyerahkan anjing tadi ke gendongan penjaga toko. "Nama panjangnya CaCaMariCaHeiHei…" _WHAAATT? _Aku kaget. Darimana nya dapat panggilan Michelle… nama aja aneh bin ajaib gitu. Aku jadi berpikir, aku juga pengen namain anak kayak gitu aja. Namanya DungDungPreet pangilannya Britney Spears… beuuhhh mantaaapp!

"A..ano Sasuke lebih baik kita pulang… a..aku baru ingat kalau persediaan makanan akamaru masih banyak." Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke dari penjaga toko aneh itu. Sasuke sudah cukup aneh tidak perlu ditambah aneh lagi. "Hn…" jawab Sasuke sambil dadah-dadahan sama si Michelle…. Oh Em Ji…

xxXXXxx

Di sekolah, Naruto harus membawa akamaru dalam jaketnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kiba. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak suka dengan akamaru. "Uhhhkk.. kau menyesakkan jaketku saja akamaru. Kau ku masukkan dalam celana ku saja bagaimana?" Akamaru langsung kaget lalu keluar melompat dari jaket Naruto, "Guk..Guk.." yang artinya 'Te..tenang saja, a,,aku bisa berjalan sendiri..' Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Untunglah kau mengerti akamaru, hampir saja aku membuka celanaku supaya kau bisa masuk." Akamaru makin merinding.

"Kau diam ya akamaru. Hari ini aku ada ujian, Kakashi-sensei yang akan mengawasinya. Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam aku benar-benar akan memasukanmu ke dalam celanaku." Ancam Naruto sambil mendudukan akamaru disebelah kursinya. "Guk!.." jawab akamaru tegas yang artinya 'Siap!' Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala akamaru.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Waktunya hanya 60 menit untuk mengerjakan 40 soal dariku. Semoga sukses." Kata Kakashi sensei di depan kelas sambil terus menatap buku bacaanya Icha-Icha Paradise. Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi di soal pertama, _oh aku bisa menjawabnya, ini gampang_. Di soal kedua Naruto bingung, _sial aku lupa padahal sudah kuhapal_. Di soal ketiga Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, _aaarggh otakku ayo bekerja_. Di soal keempat Naruto hilang konsentrasi, _ahh cuaca hari ini cerah nanti aku masak ramen ahh…_ Soal kelima Naruto pasrah, _disini ada tali tambang buat gantung diri gak ya?_ Lagi asyik-asyiknya konsentrasi tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengganggu pendengaran.

Preeettt…. Beeghhh! Akamaru kentut, ini gawat… marabahaya… insting liar Naruto langsung bekerja, disebelahnya Choji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan hina. Ahhh… bagaimana ini… ini gawat, Choji melihatku.

Lihat pantatku….

Lihat aku….

Lihat pantatku…

Lihat aku…

Kalau di sinetron sudah di close up dengan music background Jreng-Jreng-Jreng. Ayo Naruto, lakukan kamuflase, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kau yang disangka kentut, kataku dalam hati. "Eh suara apaan ya itu? Ganggu banget ya Choji?" baguuuss… keren banget caraku, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya pada si korban. Choji melirikku dengan sadis, yang tatapanya bisa diartikan, 'Pantat Laknat!' aku melirik Akamaru yang kalau diartikan, 'Anjing laknat! Idup lo gak akan lama lagi… Lo! Gue! Nothing!..'

Akamaru gemetaran…. aku bingung.

Akamaru menatapku…. aku horny. Ok, ralat ga mungkin banget aku horny sama anjing buluk begini. "Kaing..kaing.." yang kalo diartikan 'Aku kebelet boker.' Mampusss… inikan lagi ujian.. aduuhh gimana nih, pikirku bingung. Ok, aku minta ijin sama Kakashi-sensei tapi kalau aku dicurigai sebagai tersangka penyontekan gimana? Aduuhh… tapi sungguh, akamaru membuatku depresi.

"_Kakashi-sensei… hiks.. biarkan aku pergi, Sensei. Aku sungguh tidak tahan, sensei." Aku menangis meraung-meraung dihadapan Kakashi-sensei. "Ada apa Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Kakashi sensei mulai cemas. "Aku sungguh tersiksa… akamaru… hiks… AKAMARU KENTUT, SENSEI! Aku tidak sanggup lagi… aku ingin mati saja…"_

_PLAAK! Kakashi sensei menamparku lalu mencengkran bahuku dengan erat, "Kau harus sabar Naruto.. kau harus tabah… hikkss… NARUTOOO..." Kakashi sensei memelukku erat sambil menangis... aku terenyuh, "SENSEEIIII…HUWEEEEE…"_

Ok..ok.. ga mungkin banget kalau begitu, jadi aku harus gimana? Aku melirik lagi akamaru yang keliatan banget tersiksa, uhhh aku seneng banget ngeliat wajahnya yang menderita tapi sekarang aku juga ikutan menderita soalnya sekarang aku sedang ujian dan kertasku masih kosong. Aduuhhh…. Aku mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Apa boleh aku keluar?" suara Sasuke mengusik pendengaranku. Aku berbalik menatap Sasuke yang tepat berada dibelakangku, matanya lurus menatapku kemudian bibirnya terbuka membisikkan sebuah kalimat seperti, 'Aku akan membawa akamaru keluar untuk buang air, kau teruskan saja mengerjakan soal.' Waaaa! Teme, kau memang dewa penolong… aku tersenyum menggangguk, Sasuke ikut tersenyum kemudian menggendong akamaru keluar kelas, meninggalkanku yang masih mengerjakan soal.. ohh teme, kau memang baik hati tapi setidaknya beri tau aku dulu contekan baru keluar kelas kalau begini sama saja aku menderita sendirian tanpa contekan…. Hiks… Aku menatap kertas ujianku, kemudian beralih menatap ke luar jendela sambil menangis. Ahhh… cuaca hari ini cerah, cocok untuk bunuh diri…

xxXXXxx

Malam ini, aku menginap di tempat Sasuke, aku tidak bisa merawat akamaru sendirian di apartemen sempitku. Akamaru benar-benar anjing hiperaktif, aku kewalahan. "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku yang masih duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. "Aku tidak lapar teme." Sahutku malas. Sasuke melirikku, "Ya sudah. Aku juga tidak lapar." Sambungnya sambil menutup pintu kulkas kemudian duduk di sampingku. Sasuke menyerahkan jus jeruk dan popcorn padaku, dia sendiri masih asyik meminum jus tomat miliknya. "Mana akamaru?" Tanya, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan anjing Kiba itu tapi nihil, akamaru tidak ada. "Dia diatas mungkin. Dia kalau malam memang hiperaktif, loncat kesana-kemari." Jawabku seadanya. "Kau capek mengurus akamaru?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengusap rambutku. "Hn…" kataku, rasanya nyaman saat tangannya menyentuh helai demi helai rambutku. "Kau masih benci akamaru gara-gara Kiba?" Sasuke menghentikan usapannya menunggu jawabanku. Aku menatap Sasuke lalu beralih lagi ke akamaru yang sedang bermain di bawah tangga. "Sebenarnya, tidak juga. Hehehehe…" aku tertawa kecil, Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh rambut yang jatuh dikeningku kemudian menariknya hingga wajah kami berada pada jarak beberapa senti saja. "Naruto, panggil namaku. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang sedang memanggilku." Napasnya berhembus tepat di wajahku yang mulai memerah. Aroma mind keluar dari wangi tubuhnya sungguh membuatku tergoda untuk menghirupnya terus menerus. "Sa…Sasuke…" Panggilku pelan tapi dapat didengar olehnya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Naruto…" Satu ciuman jatuh pada keningku. Aku benar-benar memerah tanganku berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke tapi pikiranku menolaknya. "Naruto…" kali ini dia menciumi pipiku. Ini benar-benar membuat aku sport jantung. "Naruto.." Bibirku jadi korban selanjutnya. "Sa…Sasuke…" aku membalas ciumannya. Lembut… benar-benar lembut… bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku benar-benar lembut. Aku menutup mata merasakan tubuhku melayang oleh ciumannya. Rasanya mulutku penuh dengan saliva milik Sasuke… tapi… kenapa makin banyak… uuhhhkkkk… aku membuka mata….. yang kulihat pertama kali adalah warna putih dan berbulu… tunggu.. itukan… AKAMARUUUU?

"Guk..Guk!" Akamaru terus menjilati wajahku. Aku langsung berdiri kemudian muntah di tempat. Sial, ternyata aku bermimpi… aku menyeka air liur akamaru yang mengotori wajahku kemudian menatap seluruh kamar. Ini kamar Sasuke, dan pemiliknya juga tertidur disebelahku kemudian mataku beralih menatap akamaru dengan sinis, "Kau.. mengganggu… Kau tau, apa yang kulakukan pada anjing sepertimu?" kataku tersenyum penuh penekanan. Akamaru merinding. Aku menggendong akamaru keluar rumah, ku letakkan tepat di samping anjing Bulldog milik Sasuke yang bernama 'Michelle'. "Akamaru selamat menikmati malam indah." Aku tersenyum sinis kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Akamaru yang masih gemetaran. Anjing Bulldog tadi mengendus-endus Akamaru kemudian tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah, akamaru makin gemetaran… _Majikanku, maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menjaga keperjakaanku lebih lama lagi…._ Akamaru menangis menyesal karena mengganggu mimpi mesum Naruto.

**_Di Tempat Lain_**

"Shi..shikamaru… berhenti… perasaanku tidak enak." Kiba menghentikan aksi Shikamaru yang terus menciuminya. "Itu cuma perasaanmu saja Kiba. Kita sudah capek-capek berbohong kepada Naruto kalau aku sakit hanya demi supaya kita bisa berduaan di love hotel milik Ibumu tanpa terganggu oleh akamaru, kan?" Shikamaru mencium tangan Kiba, "Aku tau, aku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. Tapi instingku bilang kalau ada yang salah, aku merasa kalau akamaru dalam keadaan berbahaya." Kiba masih bersikeras, Shikamaru mengelus-elus punggung Kiba sambil memberikan ciuman di pipi cowok yang disayanginya ini, "Tenanglah, aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Nah, sekarang nungging ya, Kiba sayang…" Kiba hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

**OWARI**

**=_= ohh.. satu lagi fic gaje dan ga mutu dari eike... ya buat seneng-seneng aja lah... hahahahha... **

**Huruf miring itu adalah adegan dalam bayangan Naruto dan juga isi hati karakter... akibat keterbatasan otak author yang punya IQ rendah =_= jadi ga bisa lebih bervariasi lagi.. hahahaha *Ketawa pucat*  
><strong>

**Riview plisss... ^O^/  
><strong>


End file.
